


abengers chat fic

by brightstardust, dizzystairs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightstardust/pseuds/brightstardust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzystairs/pseuds/dizzystairs
Summary: welcome to the shitfest





	abengers chat fic

**> abengers assemble: 20 members**

**tiny but mighty:** you havent seen beverly hills chihuahua (2008)? i am disgusted

 **can’t do everything a spider can:** i mean i have

 **can’t do everything a spider can:** but george lopez’s finest work is in sharkboy and lava girl

 **im a lesbian:** hE RUINED MY DREAM JOURNAL

 **can’t do everything a spider can:** **I diD naUGHT, MR elecTRIC SENd hIm to the PRINCIpal’s ofFIce and hAVe him EXPELLED**

 **mega milk:** hello and what does any of this mean

 **milk:** i gave up years ago

 **i thought you were american?:** i hate that i know what any of this means

 **im a lesbian:** ;3c

 **Fe 26 Man:** furry

 **im a lesbian:** takes one to know

**can’t do everything a spider can:** _please stop!!! I did not wanna see this_

**im a lesbian:** face the facts ur dad is a furry

 **momma’s boy:** arent we all

 **can’t do everything a spider can:** dhv bnsdjkvnm sdkjvn hjsd v

 **uravity:** actually he’s a crawlie

 **can’t do everything a spider can:** _**WANDA PATRICIA MAXIMOFF I TRUSTED YOU**_

 **Fe 26 Man:** so my son is a crawlie

 **can’t do everything a spider can:** _mr stark im disowning you_

 **Fe 26 Man:** :(((((((((((

 **can’t do everything a spider can:** nvm ur my dad again

 **Fe 26 Man:** :)))))))))))

 **voldemort die bitch:** avada kedavra his a$$

 **voldemort die bitch:** wait sorry i didn’t read i saw kanye west fingers in his a$$ last

 **voldemort die bitch:** kanye west die bitch

 **Patriotic Fe 26 Man:** hey tony can i steal your husband because i just fell in love with him

 **Fe 26 Man:** no

 **Fe 26 Man:** first u steal my username then u try steal my wizard husband

 **Fe 26 Man:** don’t make me become a wizard too

 **momma’s boy:** if you become a wizard i’ll kill you

 **momma’s boy:** your husband calls himself a sorcerer and yet he’s a fake

 **Fe 26 Man:** don’t come near my husband or u’ll die

 **momma’s boy:** do it coward i dare you

 **Fe 26 Man:** better to leave your genderfluid ass alive

 **momma’s boy:** no bls

 **mega milk:** no dying

 **momma’s boy:** fuck you

 **better than katniss:** as much as i want you dead i agree with thor you die too much damn

 **momma’s boy:** i didn’t expect to come back after thaenoos

 **Fe 26 Man:** thaenoos is banned in this fucking chat

 **momma’s boy:** fair

 **mega milk:** wait can i make one bad joke about him

 **milk:** normally it would be no but ur thor go ahead

 **mega milk:** thaenoos getting decapitated: so no head?

 **emo boy hours:** dhb vsdjn vjksdn thor i just met you but i would die for you

 **mega milk:** i would never let that happen

 **emo boy hours:** okay

 **milk:** :(

 **milk:** i already lost you twice i ain’t losing you again

 **i’m a lesbian:** ha, gay

 **emo boy hours:** ha, gay

 **every vocaloid combined:** ha, gay

 **Fe 26 Man:** we’ve been knew i mean

 **Fe 26 Man:** we had a civil war over this and also we never speak about that again

 **milk:** :)

 **uravity:** i’m surprised the accords weren’t passed smh my head

 **Fe 26 Man:** _also we never speak about that again_ :)

 **uravity:** ur as intimidating as a fly and that’s why you’re a bottom  
  
**voldemort die bitch:** ;)

 **can’t do everything a spider can:** **WANDA PATRICIA MAXIMOFF PLEASE STOP!!!!!**

 **uravity:** where did you go anyway lol

 **can’t do everything a spider can:** i

 **can’t do everything a spider can:** i left for a date

**uravity: owo**

**Fe 26 Man: owo**

**Fe 26 Man:** let me guess its mj

 **can’t do everything a spider can:** ha no

 **can’t do everything a spider can:** its mj and ned

**Fe 26 Man: OWO**

**can’t do everything a spider can:** anyway gtg beforfj ndfj mdfj dkfm fjnvjf

 **can’t do everything a spider can:** sdjvn sdjkv mjsdnm jkds

 **uravity:** oh my fucking god he fucking dead

**> can’t do everything a spider can added merry crisis to abengers assemble!**

**merry crisis:** stop messaging our bf bls and thank you

**> merry crisis has left abengers assmble!**

**Fe 26 Man:** djh nsdjkn jvkfc power move,,,,,

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark: Fe 26 Man
> 
> Peter Parker: can’t do everything a spider can
> 
> Natasha Romanoff: naruto is a woman and she’s pissed 
> 
> Wanda Maximoff: uravity 
> 
> Steve Rogers: milk 
> 
> Bucky Barnes: emo boy hours 
> 
> Scott Lang: tiny but mighty
> 
> Stephen Strange: voldemort die bitch
> 
> Thor Odinson: mega milk 
> 
> Loki Friggason: momma’s boy
> 
> Clint Barton: better than katniss 
> 
> Vision Thorson: every vocaloid combined
> 
> Bruce Banner: lord know i’d smash!!!
> 
> Sam Wilson: bucky hate club 
> 
> T’Challa (T’Challa): i thought you were american?
> 
> James Rhodes: Patriotic Fe 26 Man
> 
> Pepper Potts: queen 
> 
> Shuri (Shuri): im a lesbian 
> 
> Wong (Wong): i will backwards into the void flipping the gods off
> 
> Hope Van Dyne: biggest dick energy  
> 
> others: 
> 
> Ned Leeds: princess leia a goddess
> 
> Michelle Jones: merry crisis 
> 
> Happy Hogan: i swear to god peter no
> 
> Friday: Rover 
> 
> Karen: peter’s robot mom 
> 
> Flash Thompson: benis 
> 
> Valkyrie (Brunhilde): grandmaster suks
> 
> Hank Pym: better antman 
> 
> Luis (Luis): storytime
> 
> Kurt (Kurt): hAcker
> 
> Dave (Dave): antman is a pussy
> 
> Heimdall (Heimdall): terezi homestuck 
> 
> Lady Sif (Lady Sif): thor no 
> 
> guardians:
> 
> Mantis: the softest bada$$
> 
> Nebula: xXdaddyissues420Xx
> 
> Peter Quill (Starlord): f00tl00se 
> 
> Drax the Destroyer: 271l3nt 8ut d34d1y
> 
> Groot: I am Gr00t
> 
> Rocket Raccoon: thief69 
> 
> Gamora: xXdiescrotumchinbitch77Xx


End file.
